truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranna Forena
Ranna Forena, or just Ranna, is a fictional character in several Roleplay Universes. She is a main female lead in both Scars of Time and Celesti, and a returning character in the direct sequels of both stories. There has been several versions of the same character, either just by name, or sharing design. As can be seen by the shared name, she was designed, and is portrayed by the member and administrator, Ranna. Roleplay Significance Scars of Time Ranna is arguably the main character of both Seasons of The Scars of Time story, alongside Callous - who is both a protagonist and an antagonist through out the events. Starting off as a Ostler in the Griffin Academy, she quickly befriends the rider-less Quince, who attaches to her with remarkable and unheard of speed. When civil war breaks out during the events of Season 1, Ranna takes her life into her own hands and commandeers the blue griffin, encountering the troops that had left and joining them at the graces of Callous Saigen, her newly acting Captain, and fellow Griffin Rider. Many events take place during Season 1, eventually ending with Ranna becoming romantically involved with her Captain, much to Quince's dismay. In Season 2, a year passes, and Ranna is secure in her abilities. The second season sees her take full control of the story, especially with the departure of Callous, who joins the monarch slaying Exarch Soviel's side. The main story takes Ranna, as well as Aerin, to Garuuz, in which they meet up with the Garuuzian duo - Shion Alsedo and Cole Koreon. Though not the leader of the group at this point, the main perspective it still taken from Ranna's point of view, giving the readers a female's attitude to war, as well as allowing to see Ranna's further development, right through to the end. She, along with Callous and the others, bring about an end to the corrupt Soviel. Gateway to Destiny Returning as a minor character in Gateway to Destiny, Ranna is now considered to be a mere mother/house-wife figure. It is widely commented that she has retained an elegant and grown-on beauty. She is married to Callous, and subsiquently had two children with him, one of which (Grayson Saigen) becomes a vital character in Gateway. Celesti In the course of Celesti, Ranna takes the role of both the naive and innocent youth, as well as the love interest to the main character, Frost Firion, at a later stage. At the beginning of the story, she is kidnapped from her manor home by Frost, though curiously wishes against being brought back various times during the story. Unlike Ranna from Scars of Time, she acts a lot more innocently than before, due to her purposefully 'forgotton' past. She makes various friends, especially in Crest Bhear and Karla Finnigan. Later on the story, it is revealed her stunted mental age is due to the insertion of one of the eight elemental stones, which manifests within her body. Silveon, leader of the mercenary group in which both Frost and Crest belong to, discovers this and removes it, causing Ranna to almost perish at his hands. Saved from death by Frost, she regains her strength and rejoins the group, vowing revenge. It is revealed closer to the end of the story that both Ranna and Frost are from an ancient bloodline of Dragons, and after the defeat of Silveon, the two leave for Arcadia, never to be seen again. The Successor In Celesti, The Successor, Ranna returns very briefly when the group are taken to Arcadia by her son, Genji Firion. She is seen to be a much older, wiser version of herself, acting motherly towards all of her children, in both dragon and human form. She takes in Merle after learning that Hunter is Quince's son, staying it was the least she and Frost owed Quince after his heroic efforts in the original Celesti. She is seen as a reasonable and calm character. Character Development Fire Emblem Online days In the days of Fire Emblem Online, Ranna was then already seen as a split character. One version was that of a female, red-brown haired Laguz, and the other was a turquiose wearing archer, who bears more of a resemblance to the Ranna Forena we see today. The Laguz version of Ranna was later dropped due to the decreased interest in Fire Emblem fan-art on the creator's side, but was picked up roughly two years later and reused. The character of Mika Vesper is the remains of this work, bearing the same hair colour, similar in style, and having near exactly the same outfit and colour design. The Archer version of Ranna ended along with FEO. Tellius Reborn With the creation of Tales of Celesti , Ranna received a new role in both the Tales RP, as well as other Roleplays to come - that of Griffin Rider. It was in Tales of Celesti that the character of Quince was introduced for the first time. After this, Ranna has never appeared in an RP without Quince being in there, in one shape or another. To match Quince's colour scheme, a new outfit was designed for Ranna, and the midnight blue colour has stuck ever since. True Mirror RPs Ranna's design remained largely the same, apart from side story costumes and the addition of winged ears for Celesti, as she became one of the ancient Dragons - though mistaken to be an Avarian (Bird) Pure. Her personality, as well as background and development however, have been much improved, as seen in both her prominant major roles in not one, but two RPs. This is widely argued to be the result of supports and Skitting. Connection to other characters Scars Universe *'Callous Saigen': Callous and Ranna have a turbulent and eventful relationship, starting out as Captain/recruit and eventually becoming star-crossed lovers. *'Aerin Kato': Ranna's closest and oldest friend. Though it is hinted at, Ranna and Aerin have never had a romantic relationship. *'Quince': A rogue griffin that refuses all but Ranna. He takes it upon himself to look after her. Ranna trusts Quince above all others. *'Shion Alsedo': Trusted friend and Leader. Ranna looks up to Shion, and admires his prowess in the battlefield. *'Cole Koreon': Although Initially disliked by Cole, Ranna eventually becomes a source of affection. They become friends during the Second Season *'Guidice and Kihara': Ranna's parents. Mere cameos in Scars of Time. Guidice, an Old Garuuzian General, and Kihara, a noble of a low ranking house, raised their only daughter to have the values she tolds during the events of the story. *'Taima Saigen': Ranna's only daughter. Like Callous, Ranna spoils her, and holds her very dearly to her heart. *'Grayson Saigen': Only son to Ranna and Callous. Ranna finds it easier to relate to her son then Callous does, mainly because of her experience with dealing with her husband, who Grayson takes a great deal after. Celesti Universe *'Frost Firion': Begins off as captor and fun-suppressor, and ends up as lover and fellow dragon to Ranna, who finds peace at the end of Celesti. In The Successor, it appears evident that the two married, as well as having children. *'Crest Bhear': One of Ranna's greatest friends. The innocence of Crest matches that of Ranna's, and the two have great fun together. *'Karla Finnigan': Like Crest, Karla's bright outlook on whatever is going on allows the two girls to get along famously. Also a confidant for Ranna to talk to, and vice-versa * Quince Emeris : Guardian of Ranna, Quince left to oppose Silveon. He is the one who stunted her mental age, after saving her from being corrupted by the ice stone, taking it into his own body in bids to save her from death. As a result of this, he shares a few of her memories. Trivia * *''Ranna acts as both a fantasy name, seen in Garth Nix's Abhorsen Trilogy (The Necromancy Bell, Ranna), as well as a real name (Shortened version of the name Veronica).'' *''The meaning of the baby name 'Ranna' is 'True Image'. '' *''Since the days of Tellius Reborn, Ranna has always appeared alongside a version of the character Quince.'' *''Adding up the amount from both RPs, Ranna has a total of Six children: Grayson, Taima, Genji, Rhidro, Skye and Kami. '' *''In every version of her outfit, Ranna always has feathers somewhere on it, usually in her hair. '' *''Ranna's outfit is actually a dress, held down by a large belt, not a seperate top and skirt.'' *''The necklace bought for Ranna in Season 2 by Callous originally belonged to Kihara, Ranna's mother. It was sold during the events of Road to Sanctuary to a trader.'' *''Even today, Ranna's costume still changes, but has roughly the same design each time. The colour scheme rarely changes.'' Reception Ranna has been well-received in both her Scars of Time persona and her Celesti one. In The Scars of Time, Ranna has been seen as a strong female lead, who shows great character growth throughout the events of the roleplay. Starting off as reserved and inexperienced, Ranna blossoms into having courage and fortitude even in the darkest times and has enough weight in her character to carry the events as the lead protagonist. Her relationship with Callous has been seen as being no 'cloud with silver linings, aptly summarising todays post-modernist world view on relationships'. In Celesti, Ranna has been referred to as 'intriguing' and 'the innocence of youth', although after events within the Roleplay she becomes more atypical of a noble. Category:RP Characters of Ranna